


One Day I'm Sure

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, hints at sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Ronald Speirs did have his name on a bullet then it sure didn't find him. Carwood is okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day I'm Sure

They’re stateside, not exactly home, they don’t feel like they are able to have a home anymore. But they are back in the U.S. Actually they’re at an ice cream shop in Huntington Virginia. Lipton had suggested it over in Austria when they heard that the war was finally over, both men were in need of a rest but didn’t know what to do when they got back to the U.S. of A.

Speirs had sat in silence on a bench outside of the hotel, just looking like his mind was buffering, trying to take in everything that was happening. That was before his face quirked up in mild shock and he looked towards Lipton with a small smile. Lipton returned the smile when the thought of Ice Cream had floated through the air in Speirs’ voice.

Now though, that they are back in the states, Speirs doesn’t know what he’s going to do. Maybe he’d travel.

“I actually have no idea what to do now that the war is over.” Speirs gave a lick to his raspberry ice cream. “I wasn’t exactly expecting to come back with my dog tags on.”

Lipton almost dropped his cone to the ground of the sidewalk. Stopping a couple feet back of where Speirs was still walking. “Sir?”

Speirs turned and looked over at Lipton with a soft smile crooking his lips. “Don’t call me sir, Lip. How many times have I said this. I haven’t been your commanding officer for three weeks now, call me Ron. Hell, we’ve been with each other since Foy.” Speirs was down to the crisp waffle now, crunching away at it whilst looking at his former Lieutenant.

Lipton nodded once in acknowledgment going back to licking at the slowly dwindling chocolate cream. “Why were you not expecting to come back sir?” Lipton already knew the answer, he just wanted to make sure of his assumption. They both began walking again, this time their destination was Lipton’s house.

“You know perfectly well why Carwood.” Speirs bit off another flaky piece of waffle, eyes locked with Lipton’s with no intimidating heat, just raw honesty. “A bullet was supposed to have had my name on it over there. Hell a tank shell sure should have as well with the rate I was going. Unfortunately Car, it didn’t happen and now I have nothing else to do but wait for the next war.” Speirs shoved the last bit of the cone into his mouth and chewed as if nothing was said.

Lipton’s eyes widened with the simple decode of that phrase, choking on his own last bite of his cone. Walking across the street of the humble neighbourhood to the fair sized home, Lipton glared at Speirs’ back who was ignoring the sting it was meant to have.

“Ronald.” Lipton warned with a jab of his keys into the lock. “I never want to hear that. You mean way too much to me to be doing that shit.” The heavy click of the door unlocking was the only pause between the conversation.

“Says the one who’s in his casual army dress.” Speirs pointed out calmly. He passed over the threshold and sauntered to the kitchen, pulling out a stool. “You haven’t even bothered putting on a different pair of shoes since we came back here.”

Lipton slammed the door shut behind him, his back rigid and his jaw cracking with the pressure he was grinding at. “I have a right to wear them.”

Speirs blinked over at Lipton and his voice wavered slightly. “As do I with what I want to do.”

With that the fight in Lipton disappeared from his hole posture, pulling up his own bar stool and resting his arms on the cold counter top, burying his face in the crook of an elbow. The soft whisper from Lipton almost went unnoticed if Speirs wasn’t in tune with him. “I just don’t want to have a letter sent here that you died.” His shoulders were trembling and a harsh ragged breath followed a sniffle.

“Hey now, Lip, by the time the next war comes I could be off on a job of my own and never wanting to go back to war again.” A gentle hand settled on the slightly older man’s back, small circles being rubbed into clothed skin. “I promise you I will stay alive for your sake. You look like you could use something solid to keep around.”

Lipton sniffled and peeked out over his elbow, eyes tinted red and slightly puffy. “You’d- you’d stick around for me?”

Speirs didn’t have to think about it, he had already made his mind up back when Easy was taking Foy, he’d stay with this man even if he had to do the war all over again. “Yeah, I’m not budging an inch.” Speirs leaned over a bit and pulled down the collar of Lipton’s shirt, exposing his neck. Speirs pressed his lips firmly to the sun warm skin where his dog tags lay, both knowing no man from this war would be removing them.

Lipton shivered at the feeling, arching up to meet the warm and gentle lips. Craving the contact still even if the past week he’s been pushed against every surface or has been driven to the point of tipping and brought over by Speirs. He still needs and wants that craving.

Speirs got off his stool to stand behind his lover, arms encircling the man and undoing the buttons on his shirt before hitting the tie’s knot. Speirs growled into Lipton’s neck before having his hands lightly smacked away for the tie.

“It’s always going to stop you if you can’t see it Ron.” Lipton chuckled, his sadness passing as he sat up to undo his own tie. “I want your shirt and tie off too when I turn around.” A second chuckle joined in with the quick rustle of clothes and a curse or two from behind him.

“Lieutenant I want you to be up on that counter by the time I’ve counted to three.” Speirs commanded, just like they were back in Zell Am See doing drills. They’re using this army kink till they have abused it rightly so.

“Sir?” Lipton mocked, standing up from his stool to see speirs standing at attention in his undershirt, pants and boots. His slightly longer hair falling in front of his eyes, void of the barber cut he so desperately needed but didn’t want. Lipton’s breath was caught in his throat, eyes darting everywhere on that trim body.

Speirs moved forward and crowded Lipton into the counter, foreheads touching. “I ordered your ass onto the counter. Lieutenant.” Speirs purred, ducking his head to nip at Lipton’s neck and jaw, careful not to leave marks. Just as quick as he had come, Speirs was taking half a step back and gripping Lipton’s hips, lifting him as if he were just another rucksack, onto the countertop.

Lipton keened in his throat at the action, fingers gripping at the thin white cotton shirt on Speirs’ chest. Speirs nuzzled his stubbly face into the crook of Lipton’s neck and shoulder, gently guiding his lips over sensitive skin, tickling his partner. A soft _oh_ escaped Lipton’s mouth, as Speirs-

 

 

 

I quickly grabbed the paper out of the typewriter with all the other papers and shoved them into the top drawer of my desk with the knock at my door. “C-come in.” I winced with the stutter.

“What are you doing hiding in here Web? Winters and the rest are coming over soon and you’re here still writing that damned romance novel.” Joseph quirked a smirk. “I’d say you were writing about Easy with the way you’re so concentrated on that thing.”

A quick blush spread over my cheeks and I fiddled with a pen on my desk.

“It is about Easy.” Liebgott opened the door wider and strolled over to my desk, plopping himself on the edge of it. “What, or who is in this book?” His eyebrows went up in pure curiosity.

I heaved a sigh and mumbled. “Speirs and Lipton.”

Liebgott jumped up and squeaked. “No fucking way. If he comes in here to snoop, you are a dead man David.” Liebgott raced from the room and I could hear his socked feet run down the stairs into the kitchen of our own house.

I chuckled and locked the drawer. If Speirs wanted to investigate here he’d have a hell of a time finding my new chapter to my novel about all of us.

The thing is, I’m going to leave out a page I copied so he can come find me later and I could try to get him to own up to him and Lip.


End file.
